


come into my parlour (said the spider to the fly)

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: rien ne pèse tant que un secret [2]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 50 shades of a bad combination, Crossover, Felix Leiter - Freeform, James can't decide, James no, M/M, Q - Freeform, Will Graham - Freeform, james meets hannibal, not so much of spider meeting fly but spider meeting spider, opera - Freeform, so is it Le Chiffre?, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice beside his ear is sudden, velvet smooth in a way that reminds Bond of a snake, liquid grace in its muscles up until the point it crushes its prey with a savage sort of joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come into my parlour (said the spider to the fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).



The night air is cool on his skin when Bond steps out, lingering notes still ringing in his ear. She was beautiful, a gem of a singer clad in a lovely shade of deep purple that shimmers when she moved, and Bond doesn't regret allowing Felix to pick the choice of entertainment for the night. 

"Enjoying yourself?" The voice beside his ear is sudden, velvet smooth in a way that reminds Bond of a snake, liquid grace in its muscles up until the point it crushes its prey with a savage sort of joy. 

Bond turns. 

The face he sees is old but not quite, chiselled lines etched in a rather regal face. 

"Dr. Lecter." 

It's like confronting something from out of this world, alien and dangerous, but Bond isn't easily cowed, meeting Lecter's eyes. This time he has the chance to observe at close range, taking in the details of Hannibal's features while realizing that the good doctor is also doing the same; two deadly predators sizing one another up. 

Bond ignores the chill down his spine, and Hannibal smiles, the curling of his lips eerily similar to Le Chiffre's. 

"You are analyzing me as much as I am you, Mr...?" Even his voice sounds like him, a veiled accent hanging thick on the edge of his words.

"Bond." James offers a hand, which Lecter shakes. "James Bond. It's an occupational hazard, I admit." 

"Please, call me Hannibal. There are no need for formalities, Mr. Bond." The grip on Bond's hand is firm, even for a doctor, and the agent finds himself reevaluating his initial assessment of Lecter. This man is no Le Chiffre; this is someone far more dangerous, and Bond recognizes that danger lurking beneath the calm facade Lecter wears like a second skin. A part of him envisions Hannibal's hands around a slender throat, and his mind screeches in protest. 

Hannibal Lecter is dangerous. 

So is Bond. 

His already piqued interest does not wane, despite the horrors he's sure Hannibal is hiding. 

"Please, James will do. My good friend Felix has been telling me about you. Brilliant work, I must say." Bond offers a grin, lopsided and showing just a flash of teeth, tongue swiping over his lips to wet them. 

If Hannibal's eyes track the flicker of tongue, James doesn't comment. 

Beside him, Felix touches his arm. Bond is suddenly aware of tension in the air, electric and thick between them where ice blue meets slate grey, and he's vaguely recognises the general audience subconsciously skirting around them like skittish beasts. 

"I cannot say the same of you, Mr. Bond. We barely exchanged pleasantries during the gala." 

Bond gives a noncommittal shrug, the action chreographedly casual and belying the tension that strings his shoulder taut. "Everyone seems to want a piece of me." 

Hannibal allows a hint of a chuckle to slip out. "It would seem you're a very delectable man, Mr. Bond." 

"You have no idea, Dr. Lecter."


End file.
